Technical Field
The present invention relates to a synchronous generator pole pack and to a synchronous generator.
Description of the Related Art
DE 197 29 034 A1 discloses a synchronous generator for a wind power plant. The synchronous generator has a generator stator and a movable generator armature or generator rotor. A plurality of pole packs are provided on the generator armature. The pole packs have a pole head with edge sections which are arranged at an angle with respect to one another. The pole head is of an arrow-shaped configuration in plan view.
DE 199 23 925 A1 discloses a synchronous generator having a generator stator and a generator armature or generator rotor. A plurality of poles or pole packs are provided on the generator rotor, the pole heads of the pole packs being of an arrow-shaped configuration.
DE 11 2007 000 219 T5 discloses a pole pack for the rotor of a synchronous motor. The pole pack is of an arrow-shaped or oblique configuration in plan view. In other words, the front edge in the running direction or the front end in the running direction of the pole pack is arranged obliquely. The spacing of the front edge from a pole shank is therefore not constant.
GB 2 389 241 discloses a pole pack for a synchronous generator, a plurality of pole packs being provided on the generator armature of the synchronous generator. The pole head of the pole pack is of an arrow-shaped configuration in plan view.
In the German application which establishes priority, the German Patent and Trade Mark Office searched the following documents: DE 199 23 925 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,151, DE 10 2009 019 555 A1 and DE 32 45 033 C2.